


My Religion's You

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Caged AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Caged Au, Dom/sub Play, Drabble, Ficlet, Horny Teenagers, I didn't even know that that was a thing., Kylux - Freeform, LMFAO - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Oral Fixation, Power Bottom Hux, Religion, Religion Kink, Rimming, Top Hux, kylux au, sin - Freeform, this is so sinful, tongue play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugs is ridiculous and Kylo's horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Religion's You

**Author's Note:**

> _"Love is just a history that they may prove And when you're gone I'll tell them my religion's you... I won't cry for you I won't crucify the things you do. I won't cry for you, see, When you're gone I'll still be bloody Mary"_  
>  Bloody Mary, Lady Gaga

It was hotter than hell inside the town's church. Everyone was using those church fans with the cheesy Jesus paintings on it and a damn popsicle stick attached to the bottom of it. Kylo refused to take one, he wouldn't wanna be caught dead holding something that promoted the _"Christian Agenda"_! He didn't even want to be here, but what else was he gonna do? Practically everything was closed on Sunday since the freaks in this town went to church together as a family. Even if everything wasn't closed, he'd still have nothing better to do. Kylo hated this town and these fucking idiots. These people all thought that he was a demon or a witch or whatever just because he refused to go up for prayer during alter call. The only person in this godforsaken town who even talked to him was Hugs, Hugs with his weird voice, and his stupid beliefs and contradictions, and his vibrant coloured hair. The most radical in a town filled with crazy radicals and Hugs was the one who decided to interact with him. This Sunday was youth Sunday, and naturally Hugs had been asked to preach. Earlier that week, Hugs had asked, well really told Kylo that he'd better be there. 

╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ 

"Kylie," Hugs said, gripping Kylo's neck and panting as he rode Kylo's dick harder and faster than a godamn cowboy on a horse. 

"Yeah?" Kylo somehow managed to groan out. Kylo was always shocked at how good Hugs was at this kind of stuff, well considering the whole wait til marriage thing, and you know, homosexuality is a sin thing. 

"I'm preaching on Sunday," Hugs moaned and sped up his pace. Kylo threw his head back and groaned. He moved his hands up from Hug's waist and dug into his back scratching and pressing his fingernails into Hug's pale soft skin. 

"It'd do you good to show up." Hugs breathed out. Kylo had began to roll his hips, trying to hit that sweet spot. 

"Hugs, I-i" Kylo was panting. 

"Kylie, I am not asking you to come, I am  _telling_ yo-" Hug's words were cut of when Kylo finally hit that sweet spot. Hugs tried to stifle his cry by moving his hands into Kylo's hair and yanking him forward into a violent and brash kiss. Their teeth clashed and Hugs spread his tongue all around Kylo's mouth. Hugs loved Kylo's mouth. He'd told him that on multiple occasions. He'd love to explore the boy's mouth with his own tongue. He'd love it when Kylo slid his tongue in the same movements as Hugs. Hugs loved to skim his tongue over Kylo's teeth and tongue. Kylo was 100% okay with any sort of tongue action. he moaned loudly when Hugs' tongue brushed at his own. Hugs pulled out of the kiss in order to bit Kylo's lower lip, feeling the fat and muscle around till he drew blood.  Kylo continued to pound Hug's ass, now they were both moving and the feeling it created was even better. Hux went back to Kylo's mouth sucking on it. Tasting the blood and and salty spit. Hugs let it roll over his own tongue before he could feel himself slipping even further. 

"Oh, Kylie," Hugs said pulling his mouth away from Kylo's. Kylo pushed Hugs closer so that Kylo could breath into his ear. For some reason that always, _always_ , made Hugs fall apart. Kylo assumed that it probably had something to do with the fact that Hugs had heard many unfortunate victims' last breaths. Probably made him feel powerful, somewhere down deep in that colourful, fucked up head of his. 

"Oh Kylie, your pretty face..." Hugs grabbed Kylo's head and forced him to look at him, "is going to hell" Hugs came all over Kylo's shirt. Hux grit his teeth, trying to suppress a moan. He threw his head back and tried to calm his breathing. Kylo thought that Hugs looked beautiful like this, flushed, slightly bruised, and trying to catch his breath. But of course, all good things must come to an end. 

"You know, Kylie," Hugs said hopping off Kylo's painfully hard dick, "God gave us one mouth, but two ears so that we could listen more and talk less."  Hugs pulled his pants up and grabbed his bible off of Kylo's desk. He turned back to Kylo who was still hard, and flushing a bright red all over. Hugs bent down and stared Kylo right in the eyes. 

"Going to church on Sunday isn't for you to speak," Hugs grabbed Kylo's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Hugs licked at all of Kylo's teeth, and rolled his tongue over Kylo's and moaned. he pulled back biting Kylo's top lip the same way he did with the bottom. Kylo stared cross eyed and in complete shock from how good it felt. 

"Sunday is for you to listen" Hugs managed to say with Kylo's lip in his mouth. Kylo thought this was extremely arousing and his already hard dick felt like it was pulsating. Hugs spat Kylo's lip out and ran his thumb over Kylo's mouth. Hugs grinned at him then turned to leave Kylo's room. 

"Wait Hugs, what about my, you know-"

"Only good boys get orgasms Kylie, you know that!" Hugs giggled at him and waved him off. Before leaving completely, he turned back to Kylo and bit his bottom lip, "Have a blessed evening... Kylie."

╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ 

"GOD WANTS EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU TO REPENT, HE WANTS TO WELCOME YOU INTO THE GOLDEN GATES OF HEAVEN, NOT WATCH YOU PERISH, IN THE FLAMES OF HELL!" Hugs' booming voice snapped Kylo out of his memory. So yes. Kylo was here, because fucking Hugs cut him off- from the sinfully delicious sex-until he sat through what ironically felt like the hell that Hugs and everyone in this damn town always went on and on about. Kylo tried his best to listen to what Hugs was saying but was just distracted by his voice. It always amazed Kylo how Hugs' high pitched, slightly annoying voice sounded like while he was teaching. It had more power. The source of that power... well Kylo wasn't too sure of. Kylo spent the entire service scoffing at the outrages things Hugs claimed to be true, trying not to get turned on by Hugs' voice, and really trying to listen to what _~~his boyfriend~~_ Hugs said, but every time he heard that voice. mmmf, he'd just think of all of the dirty and sinful things that Hugs has said to him. Kylo looked up at Hugs, who was still preaching passionately. This week Hugs' hair was died a pretty and bashful purple-almost a lavender. He was wearing his trademark orange tee and crucifix, but he looked hot and sweaty. How Kylo would love to lick the sweat off Hugs' shoulders and fuck him right there on the altar. As if Hugs could hear Kylo's dirty thoughts, he looked right at Kylo, smiling. 

"Psalm 34:1 says, "I will bless the LORD at all times; His praise shall continually be in my mouth." allow yourselves, to open your mouths and praise your lord Jesus!" Hux parted his lips and stared at Kylo like a fat American might stare at a fourth of July picnic. Kylo gulped and looked away, trying to urge his boner to go away. Eventually Kylo fell back into the pattern of trying to listen, thinking about Hugs and actually listening. Eventually the people around him were clapping and Kylo realized that Hug's sermon was over.  _Dammit_ He was sure, pretty confident, that Hugs was going to ask him about it. 

"There's just one more thing that needs to happen before we can be dismissed today my brothers and sisters. It's a baptism! Well, everyone who was born here has been baptized, but there is someone who hasn't..." Everyone's head turned to look and glare at Kylo. Some were even shaking their head almost in way to ask,  _how could you_?

"Come on up here Kylie, don't be shy!" Hugs beckoned from the front of the church. He was smiling wide and was still holding the bible in the air as if it were a sword. Kylo glared up at Hugs and lightly shook his head.

"Awww come on up here, Kylie! We're all your family! You haven't been baptized in the lord's glorious light yet, and I want that for you. But you got to want it for you, too Kylie! CAN I GET AN AMEN?!" 

"AMEN!" the whole congregation shouted and Kylo jumped at the sound. He was breathing heavily and looking around him, thinking that maybe there was some way that this was a dream. But he knew that it wasn't. It was a fucking nightmare that he was trapped in. What was he going to do?! Was he going to run away  and face Hugs, and possible death, later? Or was he just gonna man up and go up there, and humiliate himself in front of these ignorant fucks? . He did what any sane person would do if given the chance. He got up and ran towards the loby doors, trying to escape. He'd talk to Hugs later. Sort it out. Let him tie him up and fuck him senseless, he didn't care he just needed to get out. 

"Uh, uh, uh." Hugs slammed his fist against the lobby door. Kylo looked to his side, his eyes were filled with terror. 

"You didn't think I'd let you get away so easily Kylie?" Hugs whispered. Hugs nodded and deacons grabbed him forcing him to the pulpit. 

"This is for your own good Kylie! Today, you're going to allow Jesus into your heart, mind, body, and soul." Hugs breathed in, "You're going to feel so refreshed Kylie!"  

╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ 

Hugs had to admit to himself, that it was kinda...thought provoking...to see Kylie getting dragged up to the pulpit. Something about seeing that boy, that sinner, break down and cry. Well, it made him think of some unholy thoughts. The deacons had brought out an old tin bathtub that was to serve as the baptism pool. Hugs had to put on a holy robe in order to do this. It would be a sinful occasion otherwise. Kylie was still crying but silently to himself, the deacons who were holding him waited for Hugs to give them the signal. Hugs nodded at them and immediately they let go of Kylie. Hugs put his hand on Kylie and tugged on his shirt to pull him forward. 

"Take off your shoes Kylie, you'd better not make a mess and splash all over me." Kylie sobbed quietly, but complied with the instruction. Hugs looked up at the church family, these people he'd known his entire life. He spread his arms out similar to Jesus and a person who was presenting their most prized possession. 

"Kylie has decided to purify himself!" The entire church congregation cheered wildly for him. Hugs turned back to Kylie who was just standing there sniffling and holding his elbows in his arms. 

"Don't you see Kylie, I want what's best for you, you understand right?" Hugs lifted his hand to cup his cheek. It was a subtle but powerful move. Kylie looked down at him, his eyelashes brushing on his cheeks. Hugs was a sucker for Kylie's big doe brown eyes. They reminded him of the dirt that he'd buried some of the sinners in. 

"Alright, Kylie get in." Hugs pulled his hand away from Kylie's face and watched as Kylie got into the the tin bathtub. Hugs got in soon after him. He pressed his body against the younger boy's. He ran his hands down the sides of his torso and grabbed on to his lower back. He turned to the side of Kylie and asked, well really announced, "Upon your profession of faith and in accordance with the Lord's command, I baptize you, Kylie, in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit. Buried in the likeness of His death and raised in the likeness of His resurrection." Hugs quickly dunked Kylie in the bath and lifted him out. He smiled widely at him and Kylie rolled his eyes, but he looked amused. Hugs pulled him in for one of his famous hugs and squeezed him. 

"This is marvelous Kylie, you're no longer living in sin." 

"Is that what you think?" Kylie breathed into Hugs' ear. Hugs shivered partially from how wet Kylie was but also from the comforting feeling of how the other's breaths felt on his ear. 

"MMMMMM, I guess we'll have to wait and see."

╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ 

Kylo loved it when church finally dismissed, meaning that everyone could go home and leave this shitty rathole. He felt  But then he remembered that he had come to church with Hugs. Hugs, who would make sure to interact with, every, damn, one. Literally striking up a conversation with elders, parents, and other teens their own age. Kylo had been waiting so long that he was pretty much dry from the baptism, he just wanted to talk to Hugs and go home and have sex. Right now Hugs was standing in the front of the church, right by the 7 feet Jesus pinned on the cross statue. He was talking to Andrea and Chad. Kylo hated them both for completely different reasons. Andrea was obviously obsessed with Hugs, and while Hugs knew about it, I don't think he realized the severity of it. One time when they were all out eating Hugs didn't finish his pizza and asked Andrea to throw out the crust. When she thought that no one was looking Kylo watched as she sniffed the crust and stuffed it into her bag. She also had this habit of telling stupid jokes that only bible thumpers would understand. But worst of all, because of her obsession with Hugs, she'd do anything to make sure that they didn't end up too close. Little did she know how fucking  _close_ they've gotten. And Chad, well, Chad was the perfect product of an unfortunate trope. The straight, white, male one. He did practically nothing else other than working out, trying these weird ass diets and foods, and saying, "No homo bro." every goddamn twenty seconds. Kylo hated how basic and standard Andrea and Chad were. There was nothing exciting about them.. not one bit. 

Hugs must've noticed Kylo staring at them, because he turned to him and smiled. He turned back to Andrea and Chad and excused himself. Andrea's beady little eyes watched as Hugs walked over to Kylo, and away from her. She frowned, and Kylo swore he could see her eye twitching from where he was sitting. Well, at least this day had one good thing come out of today.

"Heyyy, Kylie." Hugs singed out. He plopped down on Kylo's lap and smiled brightly at him.

"This is the day that the Lord has made Kylie! Not only did you come to church and get the holy word in you, but you also were baptized!"

"Against my will Hugs-"

"Kylie, today has been a miracle!" Hugs threw his hands like he was in a goddamn musical. Kylo couldn't help but roll his eyes and turn away from Hugs, not quite sure how to word what he wanted to say. 

"Hugs, you, you owe me. You know, I've been a very good boy." Kylo put his hand on Hugs' lower back, thank goodness for Hugs' normal behavior of touching people, because otherwise, people would've definitely questioned why two boys were  _gasp_ touching each other like that in the Lord's house. Hugs didn't react to Kylo's words right away which slightly vexed him. Hugs turned and smiled at Kylo. 

"I suppose your right, Kylie." Hugs' eyes flashed with honest admiration. And Kylo had to tell himself for what felt like the 90th time that day, not now boner.

╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ 

"Comfortable?" 

"Very," Kylo answered. He was currently sitting in the tin bathtub from the baptism and was allowing Hugs to draw a sort of bath. This time Kylo wasn't being forced to do anything and he was extremely happy about that. The two of them had to wait for everyone to leave the congregation. Many people cleared out, but Andrea was the last one to stay. It was getting late and Hugs was trying to be polite about the whole thing.

"So... Hugs, you're ready to go?" Andrea asked twirling a piece of her hair in her hand. 

"Oh Andrea, my dear friend, I'm staying and locking up. Pastor Skip said that I could go over some of the notes that he left behind for my sermon so that I could perfect it."

"But your sermon is already perfect!" Andrea cried out. Hugs gasped loudly

"ANDREA! Do not question the man of God!" Hugs clutched his heart and shook his head like he was disgusted with her. Kylo would've laughed at the ridiculousness of the whole situation, if he wasn't so goddamn horny. 

"Yea Andrea, you should leave. You wouldn't wanna miss your evening prayer." Kylo taunted from the pew that he was sitting at. Andrea narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hugs, but he's staying?! The sinner?!" 

"NO LONGER, is he the sinner Andrea." Hugs voiced trembled. He was getting angry with her, and was trying to calm himself, before he did something that they'd both regret. Well, mainly Andrea. 

"Andrea, I'd appreciate it if you could leave,"

"but, but-" 

"NOW!" Hugs shouted. Andrea bit her lip and looked down as if she was going to cry. She made her way to the lobby and eventually they heard her car start. Just to be sure they waited ten minutes before touching each other. 

"Well I guess-" Kylo started but was cut off quickly by Hugs' mouth on his. Kylo sighed happily. He'd waited nearly a damn week for this. And boy, as God as his witness, he needed it. They made out for about a good 10 minutes before Hugs pulled back humming and smiling. 

"MMM, I'm gonna pamper you tonight you child of the most high God you!" Kylo smiled at Hugs brightly. 

"Yeah, well what'ya have in mind?" Kylo pulled Hugs in close to him, so that they were standing with Hugs in front and Kylo behind him. Kylo was running his hands all over the front of Hugs. He tried his best to take it slow since he knew that that's what Hugs liked. Kylo kissed Hugs' neck sweetly and all over. Hugs just chuckled then groaned when Kylo started breathing heavily on his neck. Kylo then started to roll his body and grind against Hugs so that Hugs could feel Kylo's aching dick against his butt. Hugs sighed, "Jesus H. Christ." Kylo smiled into Hugs' neck and said in between kisses and breaths, "What happened to not using the lord's name in vain?" Kylo teased. Hux dug his nails into Kylo's jeans, "Oh, trust me, that wasn't in vain Kylie." Kylo at this point was so hard that it was painful. He wanted to be pampered, but he needed to fuck within the next minute. 

"Hugs, Hugs please take me. Do me on the altar, against the podium. Please! I need you right now! Please!"

"Oooh, Kylie aren't we the beggar. Well, I suppose it that this is all for you, so for once, I guess we could play by your rules." Hugs looked over his shoulder and smirked at Kylo. He grabbed Kylo's hands and led him to the altar. They climbed the steps to the altar, and Hugs threw Kylo against the podium, where just a few hours ago, Hugs was speaking passionately about...something. 

"Do you remember what my sermon was about?" Hugs asked as he began to palm his aching dick. It was not only hard to concentrate on the day's sermon because Hugs was literally stroking Kylo's dick, but also because Kylo could barely remember anything. Except for- 

"Yea, yea I remember, the lord wants for our praises of him to be on our mouths." Kylo moaned because Hugs began to palm him harder, as a way to reward him for getting the right answer. Kylo was breathing heavily and Hugs just smiled. 

"Oh, Kylie, let's play a game." Hugs moved his hand from Kylo's dick and to his shoulder. He pressed his hand hard against it and looked him right in  the eyes. 

"A-a game?" Kylo asked desperate to get off. 

"Yes, a game," Hugs chuckled, "I'm gonna say a bible scripture from today's sermon, and try to apply it to.....what it is that we're doing. That sounds like fun?" Kylo had to admit that he was intrigued. But to be honest anything sounded like a good idea at this point. His dick was so hard.

"Uh-huh, Hugs do whatever you want." Kylo regretted that statement the minute it was out of his mouth. Hugs got on his knees and unzipped Kylo's jeans. Kylo was so hard, and was already dripping with precome. Hugs slowly slid Kylo's underwear down and smiled at his dick. He gave it small kisses. And Kylo threw his head back and sighed. 

"I could strengthen you with my mouth, And the solace of my lips could lessen your pain." Hugs whined against Kylo's dick. "Job 16:5" Before Kylo could even question what the  hell Hugs was talking about. Hugs licked the underneath of Kylo's dick. Kylo shivered and threw his elbows on the pulpit so that he could steady himself. Hugs repeated that motion three or four times and then added his fingers slowly twisting Kylo's head but still licking his dick like a goddamn icecream cone. Hugs then adjusted himself so that he could stick Kylo's entire length inside of his mouth. He started sucking and gasping. He popped Kylo's dick out, leaving a trail of saliva from his mouth to Kylo's dick. Hugs was still running his hand, surrounding Kylo's dick in twisting motion. Hugs stuck his fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them. Hugs looked so beautiful like that and that image alone was enough to end Kylo right there. Then Hugs took it a step further and stuck his index finger in Kylo's ass. It burned slightly, but, there was so much happening at once that Kylo couldn't care less. Kylo's hips bucked forward and he tried his best to keep himself up. Hugs stuck Kylo's dick back in his mouth and continued to give him a blowjob. Hugs' pace was unforgiving, and his mouth felt so good on Kylo. Kylo was tearing up from how fucking good it felt. Kylo was so close and he didn't want it to end right away but he needed this release. 

"Ahh, Hugs, pplease." Hugs slid Kylo's dick out of his mouth causing an even better sensation on Kylo's dick. He continued to palm Kylo's dick and finger Kylo. He even sped up his pace at both tasks. 

"For the lips of an adulteress drip honey. Proverbs 5:3." Kylo bit his lips and looked down at Hugs who was smiling. Hugs nodded at Kylo and Kylo took that as a yes. He  came so quickly. It shot out and Hugs spread his mouth trying to swallow every, last, drop.

"Hmmm, Honey." Hugs said licking his lips and enjoying the taste. Kylo was above him, shaking and panting heavily. After nearly a week of waiting for a release, Kylo felt like he had just ran a marathon. Hugs stood up and hugged Kylo. 

"Good job Kylie, but I ain't done with you yet." Kylo was still panting and breathing heavily. 

"Lie down on your stomach," Hugs instructed and Kylo just kinda wobbled and plopped down. He was so spent, but he didn't really want to stop. Hugs lightly kicked at Kylo's ankle in order to spread him apart. He then sat down criss cross apple sauce and looked at Kylo's beautiful ass. Hugs' mouth was practically watering.

"Let us," Hugs inhaled sharply when Kylo purposely adjusted himself so that Hugs had an even better angle, "Let-let us, give thanks for the beautiful, plump, and," Hugs palmed, grabbed, and swatted Kylo's ass all in about .5 seconds, "and  _meaty_ meal that the Lord has blessed us with." Kylo rolled his eyes and couldn't believe how ridiculous Hugs was being. 

"Hugs can't we just-"

"Father God, we would like to give thanks for the meal. Also if you could end world hunger, poverty and drugs that'd be splendid. Of course I understand that you're a terribly busy man, and I'm not questioning you at all!" Hugs clapped his hands together and Kylo just banged his head against the floor. 

"In Jesus's precious name...." Hugs trailed off waiting for Kylo. 

"Amen." Kylo mumbled his face still lying on his elbow and the floor. 

"In Jesus's precious name AMEN!" Hugs exclaimed! 

"See Kylie, it's not too hard to give thanks to the lord!" Kylo peered over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, yeah, yea," Hugs bent down to do whatever he wanted to Kylo's ass.

"Wait, wait, do you have any lube?" 

"Lube?! Lube, why Kylie, do I look like some sort of common sinner?!" Hugs questioned. He looked truly offended at Kylo. 

"Well, Hugs I don't know we are having sex!" 

"No, no, no. Kylie the Lord is using me as a way to show you how happy he is that you've come to your senses and baptized yourself in his holy bath today!" Kylo groaned and rolled his eyes, trying to argue with Hugs about what was sin and what wasn't was a lot like trying to argue with a Trump supporter.

"Okay, Hugs, whatever you say. But you don't have any lube or anything?" Kylo's ass checks tensed. He really didn't wanna do this without any sort of... moisture. 

"No Kylie I do not. But... I've got this!" Kylo watched as Hugs stood up and swiped the "Holy" Olive Oil that was sitting proudly on the podium. Kylo's mouth was completely wide open. He couldn't believe that Hugs was going to use the holy oil as lube.

"Well, praise God." Kylo huffed, he still couldn't believe some of the things that Hugs would do. Hugs sat back down and poured some of the oil all over Kylo's ass he massaged it and then poured some directly in his crack. The oil felt so warm and nice and Kylo was shaking slightly. 

"Now. If you don't mind Kylie." Hugs said as he pressed his knuckles into Kylo's ass cheeks, "I'd like to continue on with the game." 

"S-ssure" Kylo moaned. Hugs bent down and lightly kissed Kylo's ass. He started to nip, and slap his ass. Kylo was nearly shaking with anticipation and lust. Hugs always took his time, and Kylo could appreciate that, but he wanted to get off. Finally Hugs lightly licked at Kylo's crack. He kept licking and licking. He slowly stuck his finger in Kylo and teased him. Kylo moaned shakily. 

"Hugs, pp-lease." 

"I have not departed from the command of His lips; I have treasured the words of His mouth more than my necessary food." Kylo turned his head back to see Hugs was smirking. "Job 23:12" Hugs dug his finger in even harder. He twisted it and smiled.

"Hugs Goddamn it!" That earned a hard slap against his ass cheeks. He winced but got the message. Hugs bent down and continued to nip the meaty part of Kylo's ass. Hugs pressed Kylo's skin in his mouth twisting it with his teeth. He wasn't satisfied till he drew blood. Kylo twisted and threw his head back.

"Hugs, please." Kylo begged. Hugs smiled and took of Kylo's shirt. He tenderly kissed Kylo's shoulder and breathed him in. 

"Because Your lovingkindness is better than life, My lips will praise You." Hugs stood up and quickly took of his pants. He lightly pressed his head into Kylo's ass. And Kylo moaned. He threw his head on the ground, trying to hold on to his sanity. Hugs pressed his dick in even further and when he bottomed out both teens moaned. 

"Psalm 63:3" Hugs said as he began a slow and harsh pace. Hugs would sharply thrust then slowly lean back. 

"Oh Hugs, I- I can't I need you." Hugs sped up his pace. 

"With her many persuasions she entices him; With her flattering lips she seduces him. Proverbs 7:21!" He grabbed Kylo's arms in order to quicken his pace. Kylo was nearly crying, which only made Hugs sped up his pace. He rammed his dick even harder in to Kylo. When he hit that sweet spot Kylo groaned and his dick twitched. 

"Hugs, I'm so-" Hugs surprised Kylo and came nearly screaming. He dropped Kylo's arms. Kylo thought he was going to blow up. His dick was so sensitive and he was so close. Hugs layed down on Kylo and grabbed his penis. After a few strokes Kylo came all over Hugs' hand. Both were so spent that they just layed there like that for a while. Finally Hugs pulled out of Kylo's ass and Kylo winced from how cold and empty he felt. Kylo turned over and watched as Hugs greedily licked and cleaned his hands from Kylo's cum. Kylo sighed happily, and Hugs sat on Kylo straddling him. He put his hands on the younger boy's chest and sighed. 

"Well, oh well. Kylie that was amazing." 

"Yea?" Kylo asked biting his bottom lip. 

"Yea," Hugs kissed Kylo. Kylo just melted into. They made out for what seemed like forever then Hugs pulled back. He was smiling so widely. 

"Kylie, do you wanna wash the sin off?" Kylo sighed and pressed his finger in the bridge of his nose. 

"Sure Hugs." 

╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ 

The bath was nice and warm, and Kylo nearly drifted off to sleep. Hugs had used some sort of other cleansing oil and it smelled really good. Sweet almost. Kylo couldn't believe that him and the town's poster boy were bathing inside of the church. Once they were both satisfied they got out of the bath. Hugs went to empty the water. When he came back Kylo was bending down to pick up his clothes. Hugs began to get dressed and kept eyeballing Kylo. Kylo was used to Hugs' random stare downs, but he always liked to tease him about it.

"What?" Kylo asked. Hugs shook himself off. He tugged his tee shirt on and adjusted his crucifix.

"Nothing, nothing." Hugs answered. Kylo lightly rolled his eyes and smiled at Hugs. 

"Sure Hugs, nothing. But you keep staring at me like I'm some some sort of mystical being!" Hugs blushed slightly and shrugged. 

"It's just that you look regal Kylie That's all."

"That's all?" Kylo asked as he pulled his shirt down. He turned his entire body to Hugs. 

"Yes! That's all Kylie!" Hugs was full on blushing now and Kylo took full advantage of that. He walked over to Hugs and kissed his cheeks. Hugs laughed and Kylo continued to press his nose into Hugs' heavily freckled cheeks.

"Oh, Kylie." Hugs said and he grabbed Kylo, embracing him. Hugs brought Kylo's head close to his ear, "I know the truth, I know you only got baptized today because I wanted you to. I know the truth. Don't think you're off the hook Kylie. I. Will. Fuck. The. Sin. Out. Of. You." Kylo's eyes widened and he let go of Hugs. He stared at the pastel motherfucker trying to figure out why how and why he was hooked to him. This crazy bastard.

"Now," Hugs asked smiling. "Where do you wanna get a bite to eat?" 

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO, This is so sinful. (lol I took a ton of headcannons from this au that no one took seriously and actually wrote it in... hahah!) And YES! Some of the stuff that the church members did or said, I've actually seen it and lived it! Haha, this is what happens when you're a minister's daughter. (▰˘◡˘▰) _**~~if only she could see me now~~**_
> 
> I just want everyone to know that whenever I read or see Hugs speaking, I feel like he sounds like Gideon from Gravity Falls! lmfaoo, so now try and read this without bursting into laughter which happened to me like 10000% of the time! LOL
> 
> ALSO, THIS AU IS NOT MINE IT IS @kylogetrekt 's oN TUMBLR DOT COM!! SHE'S TALENTED AND HELLA GORGEOUS (NO SERIOUSLY HER SELFIES SLAAAYYYYYY!!!) Plus, she always answers any asks about any of her aus!!! [Here's some more info about this au!!!](http://kylogetrekt.tumblr.com/post/143969514402/hey-hey-hey-pls-tell-me-about-caged-a)
> 
> [Here is a playlist that I made for this au! I listened to it while I was writing this!!!](http://8tracks.com/kylux_trash/caged-au)
> 
> [Also here's my tumblr! Feel free to swing by and chat! ](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Finally, please don't be afraid to post a comment, or even make fanart of this fic! LOL, I;d be honored!! <3


End file.
